


It's a Date

by EnnieC



Series: Daydream Drabbles [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, date, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnieC/pseuds/EnnieC
Summary: Prompt "Why don't we go on dates anymore?"
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: Daydream Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129898
Comments: 34
Kudos: 52





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, so this is a very impromptu and impulsive thing, but I was daydreaming while procrastinating hw, bc duh. Also I have to say that this was most likely inspired by Cupcakemolotov's drabbles that I have been binging. Anyway, so I took like 20 minutes to write this, somehow this came to be and its very short too. Not sure how the idea came to my head but it did. I feel like Ive read it somewhere but welp here it is again. As ive said before, this is a very impulsive and random thing to do for me so its probably gonna get deleted in the next 24 hours when I realize that this was a stupid thing to do but yeah. I kinda edited it so there will be a few mistakes. Enjoy it, I guess, or not, k bye.
> 
> Also Kait, Nat, Sabrina, Yokan and Luiza dont hate me for not doing hw and doing this instead. Alright, ill leave you to read this, if you still want to now.

Caroline walked through the door deep in thought, softly closing the door robotically. She had just gotten back from dropping her niece off at her house. Rebekah’s daughter, Ava, had stayed with them for the weekend. “Klaus” she shouted walking through the foyer. “In here love” he answered somewhere above her. She rolled her eyes, as if “here” is a location. Fortunately, she knew her husband enough to know that he was in his studio most likely working on his new project. 

She walked upstairs and into the studio to see him sitting on the couch sketching. She walked over and flopped across his lap dramatically, trusting him to catch her. He tossed his book and pencil aside quickly to make room on his lap for her. Whoever said that Klaus was the dramatic one clearly hadn’t lived with Caroline Mikealson.

“Klaus?” she asked, looking up at him 

“Yes, love” he answered gazing at her.

“Why don’t we go on date nights anymore?” she inquired. 

That was not what he was expecting, but at the same time he knew that it was long coming. 

With his silence she pushed forward, “Today when I with Ava at the park I heard the other moms talking about how they had date nights with their significant others and then I remembered that the whole reason that Ava stayed with us was because Rebekah and Stefan wanted to have the weekend together. Then it got me thinking about our date nights, which then led me to realize that we haven’t had a date night in foreverrrrr…” 

Klaus was silent still staring at her. “Well….” she said genturing wildly with her left hand. “say something” “Sorry, you know that I enjoy your ramblings and didn’t want to interrupt you” he said smiling cheekily.

She just tilted her head and gave him her ‘seriously, stop trying to be charming’ look. “We have been very busy with our respective jobs, that we haven’t had very much time for ourselves yet.” he said, slowly smirking, he turned on his charm full on with the dimples, smirk and ‘innocent’ wide blue eyes “So….you want to go on a date...,” She blushed.

He loved that after 7 years of being together he could still bring out the reactions from their first date. 

“Well then” he said lifting her off his lap and onto the seat next to him. He knelt down in front of her, grabbing her hand between his and said “ Will you, Caroline Mikealson, go on a date with your dashing husband?” He smiled up at her, dimples poking out. She rolled her eyes and pretended to think about it before smiling and saying “Yes, I would love to go on a date with my husband.” Both smiled widely before leaning in for a soft kiss. 

“Then its a date.”


End file.
